


этот лёгкий грустный джаз

by alkoflower



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkoflower/pseuds/alkoflower
Summary: чтобы нормально поговорить, рину сначала нужно закатить истерику.
Relationships: Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Kudos: 2





	этот лёгкий грустный джаз

неоновая вывеска «lunacy» мигает, то освещая вход, то погасая от старости и почти изживших своё батареек. если засмотреться, то начинает рябить в глазах. такеру неприятно щурится.

проходит мимо парней, что стоят у клуба с жестяными банками какого-то алкоголя в руках; проходит мимо шумных компаний, которые не удосужились пройти дальше входа; протискивается между танцующей толпой — половина из них слышит не музыку, а своё пьяное «хочу творить что-нибудь безумное». такеру же хочет сделать звук потише, и ему, собственно, это ничего не стоит — подходит к парням около диджейского пульта и максимально громко, перекрикивая быстрые биты, просит включить что-то поспокойнее.

привычная атмосфера клуба на какой-то миг накрывает его, и чувство эйфории, невидимой нитью связывающее всех присутствующих, заставляет даже расслабиться. но он, вообще-то, не за этим пришёл сюда.

на втором этаже немного тише и просторнее. такеру теряется в этой тишине ровно в ту секунду, как видит рина, сидящего у бара.

вот это и было его целью.

его некогда длинные волосы сейчас похожи на хаос — обрезанные под стиль арисуэ и отросшие за эти несколько прошедших месяцев. всё такие же ломкие, думает такеру, и вспоминает, как зарывался в них пальцами, лениво перебирал пряди, вдыхал аромат цветочного шампуня. рука инстинктивно тянется вперёд, и рин тут же оборачивается.

— ты пришёл.

его взгляд — мутная пелена алкоголя и равнодушия. такеру не решается ни подойти ближе, ни опустить руку.

— это мой клуб. конечно, я пришёл.

за диджейским пультом наконец включают что-то потише. кажется, это джаз.

— тебя не было два месяца. — рин отворачивается обратно к барной стойке и своему стакану с виски, поэтому такеру приходится наконец подойти и сесть рядом. бармен наливает ему ром с колой. — лучше бы я убил тебя тогда.

— я тоже рад тебя видеть. — такеру делает вид, что не слышит последней фразы, делает вид, что слишком увлечён алкоголем, делает вид, что его сердце сейчас не пропускает удар. но дальше они сидят в тишине, и это давит ещё больше — хочется высказать всё без остатка, открыть всю душу, кричать о том, как он хочет всё исправить. но рин не услышит.

— ты пришёл чтобы что? извиниться? — амамия (он ненавидит свою фамилию) смотрит на стеллаж с выставленными на нём бутылками элитного алкоголя, а его лицо освещают мерцающие прожектора и тусклый свет барной стойки. немного уставший, он прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, едва заметно качая головой в такт музыке. делает вид, что разговор ему неинтересен.

— да, — кивает такеру. поджимает губы, думая, как бы завести разговор в нужное русло. — мы так и не поговорили после… нашей смерти.

— мёртвые не говорят. ты вроде умный мальчик, должен знать. — рин смотрит куда угодно, но не на такеру. тот покрепче сжимает стакан в руке.

— да, мёртвые заливают в себя алкоголь литрами, так ведь? — в его голосе ни капли иронии, он старается не звучать укоризненно — выходит плохо. рин резко поворачивает голову и пронзает взглядом.

— пошёл ты нахуй, такеру.

миками выдерживает паузу, заполняя её ромом, обжигающим горло.

— рин, я просто хочу ска-…

— нет, правда, пошёл ты нахуй! — рин перебивает его, со звоном поставив свой стакан на стойку. — я два месяца прекрасно жил без предателей, и что сейчас? ты предлагаешь мне начать всё сначала?! опять довериться тебе, а потом всю жизнь жалеть об этом? этого, ты хочешь, такеру?!

кажется, он не замечает, как повышает голос, и как на него обращаются взгляды посетителей. такеру видит в глазах амамии отчаяние, ярость, и — за всем этим — страх. рука аккуратно касается чужого плеча, но рин тут же отбрасывает её.

— не смей ко мне прикасаться.

такеру опять вспоминает: нежная чистая кожа, тонкие запястья, кисти рук, пальцы, которые он мог бы целовать вечно; шея, ключицы и плечи, на которых пусть и редко, но расцветали засосы (рину не нравилось, как это выглядит на его почти фарфоровой коже, а такеру никогда не хотел причинять ему хоть какой-то вред). но сейчас он послушно убирает руку.

— я ещё даже ничего не сказал.

— я знаю всё, что ты собираешься сказать! — рин сжимает руки в кулаки. такеру вскидывает брови. — лучше послушай, что скажу я. ты — мудак! предатель! ты сделал свой выбор, и мы друг друга поняли.

— рин, пожалуйста… — такеру кидает взгляд на людей вокруг и решает, что им здесь не место. — ты пьян. давай выйдем на улицу.

— ты думаешь, я несерьёзно?! — амамия возмущённо взмахивает рукой, едва не сбивая свой стакан. — да как же ты бесишь!

он выкрикивает это громче, чем стоило бы, и теперь, кажется, весь клуб знает об их перепалке. рин встаёт и стремительно уходит к лестнице, спускается вниз, и где-то там хлопает дверь второго выхода. такеру тяжело вздыхает и закрывает руками лицо.

допив свой ром, он бросает чуть виноватый взгляд на бармена и спускается следом за рином. у второго выхода пусто — им пользуется по большей части служебный персонал. амамия стоит у стены, оперевшись на неё рукой и склонившись над мусоркой. такеру тут же подходит и аккуратно собирает чужие волосы, придерживая их (господи, да, они такие же ломкие и приятные), пока самого рина выворачивает от количества выпитого алкоголя. он кашляет и жмурится, в уголках глаз выступают слёзы, а свободной рукой он слабо цепляется за рукав куртки такеру, пытаясь убрать его руку.

когда его наконец перестаёт рвать, он выпрямляется, стараясь найти в себе остатки гордости. миками достаёт из кармана неаккуратно сложенную салфетку и протягивает рину. тот нехотя берёт её, вытирает губы и выкидывает. немного шатаясь, задевает такеру плечом и садится на низкий заборчик позади него.

ночное небо затянуто облаками, и лишь кое-где пробивается лунный свет. из закрытой двери доносится приглушённая музыка, из небольшого сквера неподалёку — пение цикад. такеру садится на корточки у ног рина.

— тебе лучше?

— ты всё ещё здесь. нет. — руки амамии впиваются в железный забор и дрожат. холодно. такеру снимает с себя кожаную куртку и накидывает на его плечи.

— может, всё-таки выслушаешь меня? пожалуйста, — просит, и, если честно, уже ни на что не надеется, но рин лишь вздыхает и поднимает голову к небу. миками решает, что это согласие, поэтому набирает побольше воздуха и говорит. — я никогда не хотел предавать тебя. и ни за что не захочу, будь то сэй, отец или сама королева англии. с тех пор, как я увидел тебя, ты стал неотъемлимой частью моей жизни. я, блять, жил ради тебя, рин. и продолжаю жить. и умер бы вместе с тобой. и, боже, да что угодно — я не могу без тебя.

повисает молчание. рин всё так же смотрит вверх, но такеру видит, как дрожит его нижняя губа.

— прости меня, — добавляет он. — прости, если всё, что ты говорил, было правдой. я… не то чтобы я когда-то вообще сомневался в твоих словах, но я думал… — чертыхается, пытаясь распутать клубок мыслей. — блять. если ты правда хочешь, я уйду. я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.

амамия сцепляет руки в замок, ногтями едва царапая костяшки пальцев (такеру всё ещё хочет поцеловать их), а затем вытирает мокрые щёки тыльной стороной ладони. наконец, опускает голову. улыбается болезненно (такеру всё ещё хочет поцеловать эту улыбку).

— мне будет плохо, — говорит он дрожащим голосом, — если ты уйдёшь. мне было плохо. я… наверное, я поступил паршиво, когда пырнул тебя ножом.

такеру не сдерживает усмешки и аккуратно берёт руку рина в свои, согревая её.

— наверное.

— знаешь, я… я сейчас понял, что я мудак. поэтому… это ты прости меня?.. — рин теряется, будто совсем не может подобрать нужные слова, а такеру чувствует, как теплеет внутри него от этого. это совсем не тот безжалостный амамия-младший, не тот рин-соблазнитель, не тот, кто был с ним в последние годы. это искренний рин, которого хочется защитить от всего мира, обнять и не отпускать никогда, впитать в себя, заполнить его разбитую душу собой — что угодно, лишь бы он был счастлив.

— всё в порядке. — такеру улыбается скромнее, прижимаясь щекой к чужой ладони. — теперь всё в порядке. я обещаю, я сделаю что угодно-…

— такеру.

он тут же поднимает взгляд.

— поднимись.

послушно встаёт, не выпуская руку рина из своей.

— поцелуй меня и отведи домой… пожалуйста. здесь холодно.

такеру готов поклясться, что ещё никогда прежде ему ( _им_ ) не было так хорошо, как сейчас. когда наконец озвучено всё, что должно было быть озвученным, и когда между ними нет прежней пропасти.

с рином бываем сложно — он знает. но без него — как без воздуха. поэтому такеру целует нежно, в тысячный раз умирая от ощущения любимых губ; целует, как в первый раз, чтобы не спугнуть и боясь сделать ошибку.

ошибок они совершали много — пора отдохнуть от этого.


End file.
